


Teacher

by Crockzilla



Series: Domesti-Kink with Spideypool [32]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Cane, Fun with Gender, M/M, Paddle, Ruler, School Girl!Wade, Spanking, Teacher Kink, fun with pronouns, professor!Peter, school girl kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 11:24:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13703478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crockzilla/pseuds/Crockzilla
Summary: Miss Pretty loves her tutoring sessions with Dr. Parker. He knows exactly how to motivate her to learn.





	Teacher

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chemegeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chemegeek/gifts).



He paused outside of the classroom door to give himself a once-over, smoothing down his fitted sweater-vest and pleated skirt (which, wow, really did just cover his ass by like a quarter of an inch), straightening his knee-socks. He stood up, took a deep breath to try to calm the hammering of his heart, and pushed the door open.

There he was, looking gorgeous and inaccessible in his glasses and his tweed blazer – Dr. Parker. He was sitting at the desk in the corner, writing, probably grading, lovely brow furrowed in concentration. Wade took a moment to sigh with admiration.

Dr. Parker looked up at the sound. He didn’t smile, but he seemed pleased, and that sent a warm tremor through Wade’s core.

“Good evening, Miss Pretty,” he said in his beautiful, smooth voice (and goddamn was Wade ever in love with that pet name).

“Good evening, Dr. Parker,” he answered back, meekly, still waiting at the other end of the classroom to be summoned forward.

“You’re early,” Dr. Parker said with an appraising glance at her while he put away his grading in the desk. “That’s impressive. I think you deserve a reward.”

Wade had to work very hard to approach the desk as Dr. Parker had gestured for him to do, because the bones in his legs seemed to have vanished. Thankfully, somehow, he made it and found himself standing in front of Dr. Parker, who had perched on the front edge of the desk, one knee hooked over the corner, at the perfect height.

He looked at him with an expression that was very nearly a smile before taking gentle hold of his upper arm and guiding him to lean over his raised knee.

Dr. Parker was all about positive reinforcement.

Wade had to bite back a moan as his stern professor flipped the back of his pleated skirt up, exposing his pink-panty-clad ass (lacy panties – not his laciest ones, but just enough to affect innocence). He thought he heard his teacher growl a little at the sight, but he couldn’t be sure because he was entirely too distracted by the press of Dr. Parker’s thigh against his groin, the weight of his hand on his lower back.

He delivered one, two, three, four, five reward spanks, firm but not too hard, all right in the center of his ass (which, Wade knew from experience, was Peter’s very favorite place to hit his ass). Dr. Parker then guided him to stand back up, and it was a good thing because Wade’s head was already spinning as he tried to ignore the way his cock strained against his pink panties.

Miss Pretty Student was about to have herself a goddamn fantastic tutoring session.

She sat obediently at the desk to which Dr. Parker directed her, right in the center of the first row. Her ass tingled as it made contact with the seat, the feeling of Dr. Parker’s hand lingering, though he had barely touched her, especially compared to what he would do to her as their session progressed. If she did well, that was.

Miss Pretty listened carefully as Dr. Parker drew the equations they would cover tonight on the chalk board. She had to focus very intently in order to not get distracted by the yummy sound of chalk on slate as it scratched along, the way her teacher’s arms and shoulders moved beneath his blazer as he drew numbers and sketched atoms and electrons, how his cute little elbow-patches flexed as he lectured animatedly. Dr. Parker got really excited about chemistry, and it was easy to catch his enthusiasm. She took careful notes in her pink journal that he’d laid out on her desk, copying down everything he drew on the board in purple ink with her purple, glittery pen.

Miss Pretty just loved school, especially Dr. Parker’s hands-on tutoring methods. (And Wade was actually learning some chemistry, which was rad cuz he could nerd out with his nerdy little Spidey-Prof.) Dr. Parker made sure he answered all of her questions, which she asked in a quiet voice, and he patiently went back over any points that were unclear. This was the kind of game where everybody won if everybody won.

“All right,” he said, finally, “let’s see how well you listened.”

Dr. Parker erased the board (a slightly less erotic sound but pleasing nonetheless) and drew a single problem right in the middle. He then came close to Miss Pretty where she sat at her desk, hands folded in her lap, and held out the chalk. She stood, careful to scoop the edge of her pleated skirt underneath herself (because she was a very modest young lady), and took the offered piece of chalk, her skin sparking as their fingertips brushed.

Dr. Parker still didn’t smile, but he looked optimistically expectant. It made her hands shake.

Miss Pretty looked very carefully at the equation before starting to draw her answer on the board. She was allowed to consult her notes, and she did so, finding the problem relatively easy. The first one usually was – they would get harder as the session went on, as her rewards got more extravagant.

“Very good,” Dr. Parker praised when she had finished. “Are you ready for your reward?”

Miss Pretty swallowed to make her voice work. “Yes, sir. Please.”

“So polite,” Dr. Parker said with another almost smile as he pulled a straight-backed chair right in front of the chalk board. She felt herself flush from the praise as she bent forward without having to be told, bracing her hands on the hard wooden seat of the chair so that she could look at her good work on the board as she received her positive reinforcement.

When Wade wanted a spanking from Peter, he usually did something small that would actually irritate his beloved ever so slightly. The first time, he had dropped a clean dishtowel on their kitchen floor. At first, Peter had just been confused, but by the third time he picked it up and told him not to do it again with a tell-tale gleam in his eye. Wade had looked at him dead-on whilst dropping it a fourth time, and Peter had swiftly bent him over their counter and given him the ass-blistering he’d been angling for.

When Peter spanked Wade, it was usually with his hand, sometimes with one of their wooden spoons, depending on how genuinely irritated Wade had succeeded in making him. Wade could take a lot, so with anyone else a hand-spanking would be deeply unsatisfactory, but with his strong little spider – whew. He’d spend the whole time marveling at how his baby could pack a fucking punch, wondering if he was pulling his strength back at all, wondering what it would feel like if he didn’t pull his strength back, all while pleading for Spidey to keep beating his naughty ass with his bare hand.

Miss Pretty, however, got implements.

Wade felt his stomach turn a perfect summersault as Dr. Parker picked up the wooden paddle from his desk. He took his time walking back over to where Wade was bent over the chair, his lovely hand running over the dark wood of the paddle, along the flat, broad side.

Miss Pretty’s blood rushed in her ears as Dr. Parker disappeared behind her. She thought of him looking at her ass, pushed out for him, pink panties visible underneath her short skirt. He wouldn’t pull them down yet, she knew, but she still shuddered when she felt him flip up the back of her skirt, felt him stand just off of her left hip, sensed his arm move back to land the first blow.

The paddle was a dull, hard thud. It didn’t sting, but rather was a solid, all-over feeling, like being spanked with a giant hand. It caused her to rock forward a bit, but she quickly adjusted, gripping the chair to steady herself before the next blow. She was an excellent student.

Dr. Parker was very creative and found ways to make the paddle exciting. He moved down the crest of her ass, careful to pay attention to her sit-spots, popping the sensitive skin where her ass met her thighs, where her panties didn’t quite cover. It still didn’t sting like what she knew he would use next, but it made an impression.

When he took her arm and guided her to stand, her ass felt warm, as if she’d been riding in a car with one of those fancy seat-warmers. (Did they mean the car-seat itself? Or that it warms the rider’s seat? Both were true, she supposed.)

“Good?” Dr. Parker asked, sweet, serious eyes boring into hers.

She nodded. “Yes, sir. Thank you.”

The ghost of a smile flitted across his face, and he gave her elbow a squeeze before letting go. He turned the chair back around, and she sat without needing to be told as he started writing another equation on the board.

This one was more difficult, but that was because her reward would be greater. Dr. Parker held out the chalk to her, his face once again stern. She liked him like that. She also liked how her ass tingled when she stood up to take the chalk and go to the board.

This one took her a bit longer, but her swoopy purple notes helped, and she consulted them frequently. Dr. Parker’s eyes never left her, and she wondered what would happen if she accidentally exposed the page in her notebook where she had written his name over and over and surrounded it with hearts. Would he laugh? Would he be angry? What would he do to her if he knew, if he saw? She mentally shook herself and refocused on the equation.

When she was finished, the small smirk on Dr. Parker’s face told her that not only had she done well but that he was proud of her. She felt herself flush right down to her knee-socks.

She knew what he would bring back with him from the desk this time, but it still made her heart race with anticipation. The ruler was wooden and thin. Supple. Stingy. She realized that sounded like she was at Ollivander’s picking out a wand, and she had to bite her lip to keep from giggling.

This time, she knew, he would take her panties down. Sure enough, a moment after he once again stepped behind her bent form, she felt his agile fingers slip under the lacy hem and pull them, slowly, over the crest of her ass and down, just to the tops of her thighs.

Dr. Parker was adorable with the ruler. He started out tapping gently on one cheek, increasing in intensity and speed until she almost cried out, then stopped. He repeated this on the other cheek. It was playful and fun, and the staccato rhythm made her breath come in gasps. He’d change things up by landing a few strokes right across the center, tugging her panties down a bit more so that he could land a few across her upper thighs, nudging her feet apart slightly so that he could get her inner thighs as well.

Wade never cried whilst Spidey was beating him, but not because he didn’t want too. He was plenty reactive, to the point where Peter sometimes had to shove the nearest soft object into his mouth, but tears just didn’t happen for him.

Miss Pretty, however, sometimes shed a few tears, especially during the Ruler Part. It didn’t mean she wasn’t enjoying herself.

But that didn’t stop Dr. Parker from being concerned. He lay a warm hand on her lower back, leaning forward over her so that he could see her face. “All right?” he asked, and she nodded, eager for him to continue. She brought one hand up to quickly wipe the tears away and then set it back down flat on the chair’s seat.

Dr. Parker ran his hand over the stinging skin of her ass, his touch feather light, and even as she hissed a bit at the sensation, she wished for him to just lay into her with his hand. Instead, he did something new.

She gasped as she felt Dr. Parker’s fingers slide down into the cleft of her ass, gently pressing her cheeks apart. He waited a moment, no doubt to give her time to prepare, and then lay five stripes right across the center, striking the oh-so-sensitive skin of her asshole. She cried out, feeling the muscles spasm and twitch at the contact. It was over before she could really pin down whether it was reality or a fantasy she was having, and she felt Dr. Parker’s thumb graze the puckered skin before he removed his hand and pulled her panties back up.

Miss Pretty had to lay her head down on the wooden chair seat to keep from passing out. She must have done really fucking well on that last equation.

After Dr. Parker had patiently waited for her to regain her composure and guided her to sit once again, he began writing the last problem on the board. She watched him with eyes that weren’t really focused, so deep in that good, floaty feeling that the room sort of disappeared until it was just her, Dr. Parker, and the sound of the chalk. He had taken off his blazer, and she could see the form of his arms and shoulders through his cotton button-down shirt as he wrote on the board. She imagined seeing bare muscles, touching them, kissing them. Her ass throbbed pleasantly as it pressed against the seat, her short skirt providing little buffer between her skin and the hard wood.

She had to shake herself when he finished and turned to her with the chalk. She stood and took the chalk from him for what she knew would be the last time. If she did well, she’d get an extra special treat.

This one was a doozy, but somehow she felt more confident now than she had with the others. All she needed to do was follow her notes, remember what Dr. Parker had told her. She heard his lovely voice in her head as she worked, coaching her through the equations, guiding her hand as she wrote.

When she finished and looked at him, Dr. Parker was wearing an outright smile. “Good girl,” he said, and a shiver ran down her spine. “Get ready for me, now.”

She obeyed immediately. This one was always a little scary, a little challenging, but it was also what she’d been working for through their entire session.

The cane wasn’t overly long. Better control that way, she knew. (Or rather, Wade knew in a quiet part of his mind. Wade had used the cane on Peter once, just two strokes to show him what it felt like, and for once his little pain-slut decided that was about all the contact he ever wanted with that particular toy. Wade, however, loved the cane. So did Miss Pretty.) 

She gripped the edges of the chair’s seat, already feeling the bite of the thin, supple rod. Dr. Parker laid a hand on her upper back, and the contact settled her, helped her to slow her breathing.

“You’ve done a beautiful job tonight, Miss Pretty,” he said, warmly. “I think you deserve six of the best. Can you count them for me?”

“Yes, sir.” Her voice barely worked, but it was important for him to hear her say yes to this one.

Again, gentle fingers slid under the lace of her panties, and the fabric brushed her tender skin as Dr. Parker pulled them down, just to the tops of her thighs. She knew he would lay six neat stripes in a row, moving down from the curve of her ass, close together. Dr. Parker’s aim was excellent.

“Not too fast,” he said, and she could sense him raise his arm.

The cane hurt, and she shuddered at the pain of the first stroke. At three, she almost wished he would move through them faster. At four, her voice broke when she counted aloud. At six, she was in tears once again, partly with grief because it was over now.

A hand came to rest on her hip.

 “Babe, I can’t stand it anymore.”

And then Wade was begging his Spidey to fuck him, which he did after quickly opening him with two fingers and the lube that he’d stashed in the desk drawer. Wade’s abused skin screamed at the contact, but it just folded into the beautiful cacophony of him crying out Peter’s name while Peter told him how smart and pretty and brave he was, how much he loved him.

Once they could both walk again, they went back up to their room where they always stayed when they visited Avengers HQ.  They had fun admiring Wade’s cane stripes in the big mirror on the bathroom door.

*~*~*

“Were you two in Classroom A last night?”

Wade and Peter blinked at Tony over their omelets, nonplussed. Tony sighed. “I made you baguettes,” Peter reminded, “I get to play grown-up games in your classroom.”

“Tell me you wiped every surface down with disinfectant.”

“Sure,” Wade shrugged, “we could tell you that.”

Pepper leaned across the table, a conspiratorial gleam in her eyes. “That chalkboard, though.”

Wade giggled as Peter and Pepper squealed over the delights of a real slate chalkboard, which Pepper had evidently special-ordered. Tony sighed and shook his head, but he was also blushing a little and wearing the tiniest of smiles. Wade imagined Tony in knee-socks. He giggled some more.

 

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU to Chemegeek for giving me an excuse to indulge my School Girl kink!!!
> 
> And THANK YOU to my dear Spanking Anon for asking for an honest-to-goodness Wade spanking!!!
> 
> Next up: Persephoniac's Epic Figging Fill. *squees*
> 
> Thank you ALL for continuing to be patient with me while I'm super busy at work -- two more weeks and I'll have SO much more time! Please keep talking to me, here and on the Tumblr! crockzilla.tumblr.com


End file.
